element bladers
by dorian910
Summary: george woke up one day with some blade thing


**This is my first fanfiction so plz review it and hope u like it.**

* * *

Hi my name is George frank. I am 14 years old in grade 9 and 5'8 feet. I have a small mustache and small side burns. I have dirty blond hair and blue eyes and I'm supposed to wear glasses but I hate them so I don't. I live in a same town in Nova Scotia with my mom, dad, sister and dog. Ok so I'm in my room lying on my bed listening to my favourite rock band Guilo 90 and dreaming of the girl I like, her name is Amy Mcwendy. Amy has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's smaller then me and very popular. I slowly go to sleep around 11 o'clock, even though I'm suppose to go to bed at 10, and dream of this silver blade on my arm and fighting the person I hate in my class and have since grade 1named Terry Lieman. During the dream I got into a giant fight, that destroyed half the gym, with terry and saved Amy from him but then he stuck his blade, exactly the same as mine, right through me.

I woke up to find my alarm going off I turn it off but then I got electrocuted and my arm turn into the blade in my dream it was silver and had many different blades in the bigger part but I liked that one that was half sword and half gun it looked liked a dull kitchen knife but wide and with a hole down the middle. Before I want down stairs to go to school I was playing with it in my room till I figured out how to bring my arm back to hide it from my mom and sister and how to shoot.

Before the bell went at school, I was at school hanging with my friends Mike Ryans, he's shorter then me and has black hair and brown eyes he's in grade 8, Markus James, his my height but a bit wider with black hair and blue eyes, he is also in grade 8, and Coleus Macjoesph, he's as tall as Mike and has blonde hair and green eyes, he is also in grade 8, talking about video games and other cool stuff.

The bell went and School was as boring as ever but I like going because then I get to see Amy. After school me, Mike and Miles Caleb, a friend who is a bit taller then me with lighter dirty blond hair then mine and blue eyes, were making fun of Markus' sister and then running but when I was running I went wicked fast, almost as fast as light, to behind the school and then I thought that was awesome.

When Mike finally got to where I was he said "how did you do that one minute you were there the next all I saw was a blur".

"I don't know" I replied. Then I tried running I went as fast as before and when a stopped I was floating right above the lake across the street from the school, is this all the blades doing? I thought to myself. Then aimed for the school roof then I ran and I was there in seconds.

"sweet I know how to run as fast as light and float on water and run up buildings what else can this blade do" I said to my self then looking at my arm.

The bus finally came and on the bus I told Mike all about my dream and the blade then he said "that would explain the speed but wow lucky you I wish I had a blade like that and don't worry you didn't see Terry Lieman, the guy I hate he is almost as tall as me and has brown hair and blue eyes I've hated him every since grade 1 when he ditched me and tried getting me in trouble luckily it didn't work, with that blade today so maybe that part of your dream won't come true".

The rest of the way home we talked about things that would be cool to happen now like aliens try to invade earth but with my blade I defeat them. After the bus dropped us off Mike went home and I zoomed home and my dad asked "why are you home so early".

"Bus came early," I said running up stairs with the phone. In my room I called Kyle Hank, one of my best friends since grade 5 he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes he looks a lot like me except I'm cool, we talked all day about what happened to me today he thought the blade was cool told me" don't abuse this power you may hurt people you care about".

I replied with "what do you think I'm gonna do go hay wire and kill everybody".

All he said was" you know how you get sometimes things go right to your head well I got to go". The rest of the night went by like normal, supper, TV, bed, but then my world got interesting the next day.

I woke up the next morning got breakfast, got ready for school, went to school, but at lunch me and my friends, for some reason, wanted to go outside .When we went over by the basket ball court there was this huge destructive robot, bigger than the school and he looked like one of the bosses in super smash bros, covered in steel armor and had cannons for arms .They were shooting everybody he saw and there was people all over the place even Amy. So I took out my blade and started slashing at his ankles but nothing happened he kicked me off and then started aiming just for me. Then I started barraging him with bullets and missiles and lasers even a death beam, which is a blue beam that completely a obliterates anything it hits poor trees, but nothing works he just stood there laughing at me and started shoot at me so then with quick thinking I went behind him shot him right in the back and saw his armor fall to the ground but it was then I saw his true power.

At this point he started going crazy shooting rockets, missiles, bullets cannon beams every where just missing kids and badly injuring some. It was then I thought I have to finish this soon. He's focus was back at me but still firing like crazy I'm blocking, shooting, jumping and running from everything he throws at me, a missile came right at me I shot it but then another comes from the smoke I block it from being a direct hit the force alone was strong enough to send me flying hitting the ground hard. Now I'm bruised and scratched and exhausted, I got up any way, he shoots I jump to the side he then almost steps on me I run and jump on his back stick my sword in his back he spins me off I skid along the ground. I start firing at his head his head rattles for a minute then he aimed his cannon at then fired I went flying back bounced off the ground and then slid to a stop I slow get up my nose was bleeding, scratches all over, one shoulder broken and then he aimed his cannon again at me but this time I jump onto that arm, stabbed my sword into it and with his good hand he swats at me, I jump off he starts shoot like mad again.

I'm dancing almost to dodge bullets and missiles I jump onto his good arm he shoots a missile from his shoulder at me and right before it hits me I jump and his arm blows up I land on his head then he shots missiles at me again I jump straight up. Then as I'm going down I stick my sword down hitting both missiles and going right into his head I twist my blade to kill him then jump off and run towards every body with the explosion behind me, not knowing that there was somebody watching me the whole time from the forest.

"I want your power George, and trust me I will get it" they said to themselves while disappearing in the woods.

Over the next week things slowly go back to normal, I'm given medal for saving people and an award at school named after me, yay me, the police was investigating the robot, for where it came from.

As for me I went to china for a day and bought some cool thing, it was blue. But then on Friday of that week we had gym but I slept in and arrived at school late so I went right to gym and when I got there Terry was shoot at every body. He had a blade exactly like mine and luckily he had bad aim. "I guess mike's wrong I thought as I took out my blade I took my blade out and stared slashing at him, he dodges and blocks. We're jumping around and attacking each other, after a bit we are exhausted.

so trying to finish me off he shoots at the ceiling but I didn't realize what he had done before it was to late, ceiling pieces fall on me crushing me. I heard everybody scream but I slow crawled out then slowly got to my feet and charged at him and while running at him I said "I will protect her with my life".

"So be it" terry said as dodging me and aiming at the girls in the class.

He shot, I block the shot then charged at him again, he dodges and then aims at Amy I feel this rage go through me and this orange flame goes around me and I run at him punch him he goes flying out of the gym breaking the doors and goes through a wall. Terry then slowly walks back into the gym with a broken arm and scratches all over he then says, "It's either you or her who die".

" Ok then kill me but you're dying with me" I reply.

He runs at me I jump straight up and started shooting missiles at him after there was a giant smoke cloud I cloned myself ,I discovered I could do this while playing around with my blade in my room, without anyone knowing and I landed ran into the smoke and my mind went into my clone.

Blood splattered all over the wall behind where I was and I cloned my self again and made my mind go to that clone which was on the roof and the old me jumped off the ceiling in the gym and the old me got stabbed through the stomach in mid-air, blood everywhere and then he chucked the body towards everybody. Everybody came to '_me_' crying Amy said "he sacrificed his life for me".

Ok to catch up it has been a week since I "died" and now I'm living in the shadows and going around and destroying military bases all over the world to stop wars, and every time Amy is in trouble I protect her without any one realizing it's me and terry is still alive "yay".

It's June now and I'm going to go back home and go to school. I walk up the stairs the stairs to my awesome blue house, can u tell I like blue, that I missed so much knocked on the door and my mom opens the door looks at me and hugs me and starts crying

" I'm sorry mom" I said as I started crying too.

I quickly explain what happened and then she drove me to school, I'm late so no one knows I'm alive yet, so I slow walk up stairs to my old classroom I knocked on the door and a kid in my class came to the door and I said "please tell Amy to go to the back door when it knocks and don't scream or tell her who it is".

He did as I said and I ran to the door knocked on the door, my blade is away if your wondering, and like I said Amy came to get the door and when she open the door and saw me she slammed it shut then open it again, I'm now much taller then Amy and my voices is deeper then when I left, I just stood there and then she started crying.

Amy fall into my arms a bit still standing but in my arms and I said, "Sorry I left like that I had to".

she replied with " I thought you were died and everybody kept telling me that you couldn't of survived but I still thought you had to be alive but then I thought if you were where were you".

All I said after that was ssh. After a minute or two the teacher said" Amy get back in here and who every you're talking to should get back to class".

Amy walked in holding my hand with me right behind her and I said "I believe this is my class if I remember right".

Amy laughed. Everybody started screaming and asking how a survived. For the rest of the day I was explaining where I was and what happened and at the end one kid asked "why did you pretend to die, you saw how much it hurt Amy".

I replied with " I wasn't trying to hurt Amy I just knew that I wasn't going to win and terry would of still hurt you if I give up and I wasn't ready to die yet". After that Amy started crying again.

After school I was with my friends waiting for my bus when I saw coleus, he had two blades like mine, "How did you get those".

"You like them he said terry showed me how to get them and I'm here to do what he couldn't" he replied with, he ran at me I took out my blade he swings at me I jump and when I land I unleash the power I got as the "shadow warrior" as the military called me, this white flame came around me and I charged at him he blocked but the power was to great for him and sent him flying as he got up he said "your stronger then what they said" after that we went at it for almost 20 minutes and by then we were to tired to go our fastest any more but then he missed up and he paid his life for it he swung at me missed his swords went into the ground and I blow his head off it was not a pretty sight but if I didn't he would of killed me and the people I cared about. After that life went back to normal but the story has only just begun.

* * *

**So hope** I** hope you liked it and i'll upload some more chapters soon. C ya**


End file.
